Courtney
'Courtney', labeled The Type-A Perfectionist, was a camper on Total Drama Island as a member of the Killer Bass. She returned as a cast mate on Total Drama Action as a member of the Killer Grips and placing second. Courtney also returned as a passenger for Total Drama World Tour as a member of Team Amazon. She again returned as a camper for Total Drama All-Stars as a member of the Heroic Hamsters. Profile Name: Courtney Alyson Delgado Current Residence: Chicago, Illinois, USA Personal Claim to Fame: Winning class president every year since Kindergarden. Inspiration in Life: My parents. They taught me the meaning of hard work and commitment. Hobbies: Violin, debate team and sports (tennis and volleyball). Pet Peeves: Rude and loud people with no manners. 3 Words to Describe You: Loyal, positive and ambitious. Reason for being on Total Drama: Adventure of a life time. It’s a great opportunity to test myself both physically and mentally. Also, it’s a great chance to participate in an amazing game for the chance to be crowned the Sole Survivor and win a million stacks! Why do you think you'll win?: This game was made for me! I’m smart and can play a great social game. People tend to like me. I’m fast and agile. I’ll do great in obstacle course challenges. I have undeniable focus and concentration and I’ll smash the competition in balancing challenges. I can swim well and climb coconut trees. I am SURVIVOR! ---- Courtney is a single child of two very hardworking parents that provide her with everything she needs to be successful. In return, Courtney does everything in her power to be able to achieve the greatest. Not once in her life has she been second best and is always trying to prove herself that she can be even better. Total Drama Island In Not So Happy Campers - Part 1, Courtney arrives twentieth on the island. She arrives with a smile and is immediately greeted by Owen. She then greets the other contestants politely, but some don't return the favor. When all twenty-two teens are gathered around the Campfire Ceremony, Courtney is placed on the Killer Bass. Courtney then heads to her team's designated cabin and bumps into Heather along the way. She apologizes at first, but then begins a conflict with her after Heather starts to become rude. Later, in Not So Happy Campers - Part 2, Courtney is one of the three people that refuse to jump off the high cliff. Due to her not being able to complete the first part of the challenge, she was forced to wear a chicken hat for the entire day, along with teammate Beth and enemy DJ. When moving the crate for the second part of the challenge, Courtney had got bitten by fly on her eye. She struggled to have clear vision for the remaining part of the day and though she tried really hard, her teammates did not listen to her suggestions and instead listened to Heather's intructions. After being declared the losers of the challenge, her team contemplates voting off Courtney for being part of the reason they lost. However, Beth is eliminated do to being the weaker of the two. Total Drama Action Total Drama World Tour Total Drama All-Stars Courtney starts off the fifth season still full of rage from the incidents of season three. In Heroes vs. Villains, she is first introduced "bratty C.I.T Courtney" and is later put on the Heroic Hamsters. While the two teams are heading to their next challenge, Courtney glares at Gwen to make sure that Gwen knows how Courtney feels. Trivia *Courtney is revealed to be an only child, along with Bridgette, Cody and Zoey. Gallery See also Category:Characters Category:Contestants Category:Females Category:Total Drama Island contestants Category:Killer Bass Category:Total Drama Action contestants Category:Killer Grips Category:Total Drama World Tour contestants Category:Team Amazon